Into the Future
by childofshepard
Summary: celeste is transported into the world of mass effect were she has one mission. to help Shepard win the war with the reapers. this is my first fic please review.
1. Chapter 1

Into the future

Hi my name is celeste and I'm 16 and in my 3rd year of high school. I don't have a lot of friends. People say I'm too much a geek or nerd. So what if I love mass effect it's the best game ever made! Anyway I came home after a long boring day of school and bullies. You know the norm.

"I'm home" I said to the empty house. My parents died two years ago and with no family, I live by myself.

I'm surprised social services haven't come yet. Sighing I walk in and throw my bag down. I'll do my homework later. I walked to the living room and turned the TV and Xbox on. I may have beat all three games 6 times but every time I replayed it I found things that weren't there before. And every time I made a female Shepard, and she was always with kaiden. I was about to play the first one all over again, I wanted it fresh in my mind for when the fourth game comes out in a few months. I was about to begin when the screen froze.

Confused I tried to turn it off but it wouldn't. I disiced to leave it for now and started to walk away.

_"Celeste" _I turn around to make sure no one was there. Sure enough no one was.

_"Celeste…." _Ok this is getting creepy, I was about to run when I froze. My TV was glowing gold. I lost consensus after that.

-in to the future-

I woke up later in a white room, a girl in the middle. She was pretty, she wore a long white dress with gold lining and had long gold and silver hair. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she spoke.

"_Celeste I have brought you here for a reason."_

"Why and who are you?" I asked

"_I am the goddess __Athame and"_

"Wait isn't aren't you supposed to be a prothean" I intruped

"_Yes but this is my true form. As I was saying I brought you here to help Commander Shepard."_

"Isn't commander Shepard not real and you're not real ether!"

"_yes commander Shepard is real and so am I. anyway I __want__you__ help Shepard win the war against the reapers." _she said annoyed then clam once more

I thought about it for a while, I got nothing to look forward to at home. No family, no friends who would miss me at all. I made up my mind.

" I except" I said dermally

"_Very well celeste, also I will give biotic's and they are very powerful so be careful celeste." _she said looking sad for a moment then back to calm.

"I will Athame." I promised

Then I started to black out once more. When I heard Athame voice again.

"_Remember celeste don't te__ll anyone about your true self and what's to come"_

Then I truly blacked out and lost conciseness.

-end of chapter one-

_Ok that was my first chapter. Its my first time writing a chapter please review and tell me what you think. If it gets good reviews I'll make new chapters. _


	2. Eden prime

Into the future

I gained conciseness a bit after what seemed like forever. I felt weird metal hands on my legs and arms, one for each one. I opened my eyes slowly and saw two geth were carrying me to a dragon tooth. Scared I started to trash around, twisting and turning. Then I felt power swell up deep inside of me, I pulled my body in as much as I could. We were getting closer to the dragon tooth, and it was now or never. I pulled in and blue started to come from me, and my vision became clearer. Then as fast as I could I pulled out with a sheik.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

Blue shot out of my body in a wave pushing the two geth units away. I fell on the ground with a loud thump. The wave didn't take out the geth as I wanted and they were aiming at me. When somebody shot both in the head. After the geth were dead I looked to the person who saved me. As I did I took in my surroundings, and noticed this was Eden prime. That meant my savior was ether shepherd, kaiden, Ashley. And it turned out to be all three. They were running toward me, Shepard looked familiar. Then I relished that she was my Shepard. Then black spots appeared in my vision, not again.

"Hey you alright?" Shepard asked.

Ok now I was swaying and then I was falling I blacked out before I hit the ground.

"Miss Miss MISS!" Shepard yelled.

Her voice was getting farther and farther away. I hate when I black out.

-Into the future-

Shep prov

We had just picked up gunnery chef Ashley Williams. Poor thing saw her whole unit wiped out. We were on our way to the dig site when we saw two geth carrying a girl about 16 years old, the geth were carrying her to a dragon tooth. She woke up and started trashing around, we were running to her not because the geth were getting closer the dragon tooth. Then all of a sudden she pulled in and pushed outward a wave of strong biotic's came out of her. It was strong enough to push the geth away from her. She fell and stood up quickly be the geth already had their guns on her. We were in shooting range and I shot both with my assault riffle.

She turned to face us she had blood dripping from her head.

"You alright?" I asked her

She started to sway and fall.

"miss miss MISS!" I yelled running toward her

I caught her just in time,

"Kaiden attend her wounds Ashley come with me to scout the area."

"Yes ma'am" both solders said

Kaiden went to take care of the girl's wounds while me and Ashley went to scout the area. We found two geth and shot them.

"All hostiles terminated" Ashley said

"Good lets go see how the girl is doing"

"Yes ma'am"

-Into the future-

Celeste prov

I woke up to the familiar sky of Eden prime, I turned my head and saw kaiden standing. I was about to call his name when I remember I'm not to show that I know anyone so instead I moaned while sitting up, I put a hand to my head for good measure.

"Ohhhhh my head" I wimped (what it really did hurt)

"Oh, hello miss you awake" kaiden asked

"Yea…..what happened? I thought I saw three people."

"They went to scout the perimeter. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine I guess just a headache"

Just then we heard footsteps, when I turned I saw Shepard and Ashley walking twords us.

"I see she is awake now" Shepard said.

"Yea I am."

To play it safe I asked another question

"Ummm…. I don't want to be rude or anything but who are you people?"

"Huh oh right you don't know us. Well I am Commander Shepard, he is staff lieutenant kaiden Alenko and next to him is gunnery chef Ashley Williams. Now you know us but who are you? Shepard said/asked

_Well Athame said not to revile my true self so I'll make up a name._

"My name is sharia Alice" I lied

"Alright sharia you're coming with us to safety but we have to complete our mission first, so till it's over stick with us when we're in a fight find a safe place to hide or help with your biotic's alright." Shepard told me.

"Alright"

We walked for a few minutes till we came to a settlement were the two scientist were.

"Be careful this is a good place for an ambush so keep your guard up." Kaiden warned

Then husks came down from the dragon tooth.

"What did they do to them?!" Ashley yelled taking one out

"The geth made them in to husks, head shots are the most damage to them." I said taking one out with a biotic bow that I had made with my imagination.

"How did you do that?!" kaiden asked in astonishment to my bow

"Tell you later right now we need to take them out!" I yelled at him

That shut him up. After the battle the three of them walked up to me with calm faces.

"How on earth did you know what those were and how to take them out and make a bow with your biotic's?" Shepard asked

Wow straight to the point I have to keep that in mind for later

"I was born knowing how to do it and I know things that normal people and aliens don't know. I always knew what enemies I was facing and their weakness and I knew what to do. As for my biotic's I'm stronger then all biotic's combined I don't know how to control the majority so I use a fraction of it." I said

They all were surprised when I said I only used a fraction of my biotic's.

"Wow so you _know _anything about this area?" Ashley asked

"Yes in that shed right there, there is two scientist one calm the other raving. It's locked so you have to hack it."

We found the scientist talked we were walking down the road when we heard a gunshot.

"NIHLUS!" I screamed running down the hill toward the bottom. Shepard and the others yelling after me.

I saw geth and started to make my biotic bow and arrows and shot them down. By the time I took down two the others were there. We took down the rest and walked to the cabin first. We had talked to them and went to the train dock. We saw nihlus was dead I closed his eyes. Ashley was looking at me weird oh yea she has a problem with aliens. We talked to the guy behind the crates and headed to the train transport. Once again we were in battle me with my biotic bow.

We were too late, we had to disarm the bombs and saren left. But instead of kaiden or Ashley being pulled to the beacon _I_ was pulled to the beacon. Shepard pulled me out of it and she was pulled to it and lifted to the air then dropped to the ground.

Everyone was worried, well everyone but me I knew what she was seeing. We brought her to the Normandy I stayed with her along with kaiden. She was fine but just unconiness. Now we had to wait for her to wake up.

-End of chapter 2-

_Alright that was my second chapter hoped you all liked it. I will try to put more chapters every day. See you all later. Bye!_


	3. the citadel part one

_Hey sorry this chapter took so long so here's my third chapter: the citadel part one enjoy!_

Into the future

We waited two hours for Shepard to wake up in that time I meet captain Anderson. And I was intergraded with the alliance and was assigned to the Normandy. Good so far no one was suapisios of me. I went to check on Shepard, and she was still sleeping. Poor thing only I know what she's going though. Kaiden sat in a chair beside her. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he looked up at me with a sad face.

"it'sIt's going to be alright kaiden she'll wake up soon, trust me." I reassured him

"alrightAlright I'll trust your word." He said

There was an awkward salience for a bit before he spoke again.

"soSo shariaAlice ….what did the captain do about you?"

" he"He made me a soliilder seeing that my biotic's could come in handy later"

" really"Really? How old are you anyway?" he questioned

"16"

"WHAT!?" he yelled

" only"Only 18 and above can join" he said

" well"Well he asked if I wanted to join a few years early and I said yes so here I am"

We sat in salience for a bit till he asked another question.

"soSo how did you do that earlier? You know the bow thing?"

_I have to make up a lie fast. _After a while I knew the perfeict one.

" while"While while my mom was on the way to the hospital she got in a crash, with ten different sky cars and was exposted to too much ezoezo. As soon as she was rushed to the hospital and was declared dead after I was born. I should have died but my eentire system expected the ezo. I was rushed to the ICU only for them to find out that I had no ezo poisoning like my mom. After a while they put me in an orphanage. After 16 years they put me on Eden Prime."

"Oh so you never knew who your parents were?"

"No my dad died in a construction apparently and my mom died after I was born."

"Wow…..that's sad"

"I know"

Well it's not exactly true but close to my own story. But I not going to say what happened, not yet.

We waited a little more when Shepard woke up.

"Uggg what happened?"

"It was my fault ma'am I must have gotten to close to the beacon and activated it." I say

"It's ok you never knew that would happen" she says

Ah so she's a paragon. Nice to know that. I jested realized I stole kaidens line….funny I think

"How long was I out?" she asked doctor chakwas

"6 hours and I noticed you had some rapid eye movement that is related to vivid dreaming anything you want to share." She asked

"I ….. I don't I saw synthetics maybe killing people. Destruction everywhere." She said

Just then Anderson came in and asked to speak to Shepard alone so me and kaiden left med bae.

"I'm going to my room" I said.

"Aright" kaiden replied

I walked to my newly assigned room and changed into the uniform they gave me.

After I finished I went to the mess hall to get some lunch. I sat down with Ashley and kaiden. I ate in silence but I felt two pairs of eyes on me. I looked up and saw kaiden and Ashley staring at my plate then at me with a surprised look on their faces.

"Ummmmm…. Can I help you?"

"How can you eat so little you're a biotic aren't you?" Ashely questioned

"Yes I am but I don't need to eat as much as a normal biotic." I replied taking my plate to the sink to wash. When I was done I said I was to visit joker.

I walked to the cock pit and introduced myself to joker. We hit it off good he told me that I reminded him of his little sister. We talked for a bit when Shepard and Ashley came as we were coming into the citadel.

"Wow look at the size of that thing! I bet it could rip through any ship in the alliance fleet!"

After that Ashley and joker fought about witch ship was better. When we came into dock. Shepard left with Ashley and kaiden. As she walked passed me she said

"Sharia suit up."

"But I don't have armor." I said confused

"then come we'll get you armor as soon as we leave the ambassador's office." she said

"Alright"

We walked down to c-sec and the citadel was amassing. It was so different then in the game. It was real not a game on the TV. And the aliens they were real as well it was so different.

"Hurry up if you don't want to be left behind Sharia" Shepard yelled

"Sorry it's just I never saw so many races all at once."

"well that's what first timers think" Shepard laughed at me

"Yeah you could say that"

We were right outside the office. That was fast. We went into the office to see Udina arguing with the consolers.

"You would take action if it were a Turin colony!"

"Turin's are smart enough to not make our colonies in the traverse Udina" the Turin counselor said

"we will discuss the details at the meeting Udina" the asri counselor said turning o

ff the hologram

"Well that when well" Anderson said.

"You have better have evidence to prove this accession Shepard"

"I do" she said

"who is this why did you bring a _child _to a matter as this!"

" hey will you shut up I and not a _child _ Udina I am an alliance solider like Commander Shepard now will you be quiet and lets go the counsel" I yelled at him

"Do you have any idea who I am?! A child like you should not be in the alliance!" he yelled

"I know who you are _Udina _and I am 16 years old and I could take you out with my biotic's so let's just get going alright!" I yelled right back

He was quiet this time shocked at what I said. he shook his head and said me and Anderson need to take about some things so you guys go on ahead I'll give you access to the tower."

We left without a word once outside Ashley said

"And that's why I hate politics"

"you and me both" I muttered

"I never seen anyone stand up to him before Sharia" Kaiden said

"Well I have a temper and if you agitate it you get the dragon" I said

"well we don't get on your bad side" Ashley joked

"True that" I said

We walked passed a sky car lot confused I asked Shepard

"Ummmmm the sky car lot is over there"

"I know but we need to get you some armor remember?" Shepard said

"Oh yea"

We walked into the market area where people were selling goods. After looking around for a while I got a standard light predator armor with a vistor and an omi-tool. I went to the changing room in the back and got into it. When I came out they smiled and nodded Shepard paid with the alliance fund and we went to an amnion store next. There I got a pistol, assault rifle, sniper, shot gun, and a submachine gun. After paying I put them on my back. Then we went to the tower.

We were walking when we heard a double toned voice say

"But executor I need more time! I almost done!"

"I'm sorry garuss but you're done."

We walked up to garuss and him sulted us.

"Commander Shepard I'm garuss vakarin. I was put in charge of your statement. But I'm not having any luck"

"Why do you want to bring saren down he's your kind?" Kaiden asked

"Because he is a disgrace to our people I won't keep you any longer Shepard maybe they'll lessen to you" he said

We walked to the counsel circle I never what to call it.

"Better hurry the meeting already started" Anderson

"We're late?"

"No Udina just got impeccant"

We walked up from the stairs and joined in. I'll save you from the boring argument. We we're talking to Anderson about info on saren one option was to go to barlabon. Well this is going to get interesting with ether way we chose, but indeed to make sure Shepard takes garuas with also tali.

_Sorry this chapter took so long school and CAP"S cut into writing time. Please review and tell me what you think and ways on how to improve it. Until next chapter may the force be with you._


End file.
